


Irritation and ICERS

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Pregnant Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cadet isn't coding right and Skye gets irritated easily</p><p>------------------</p><p>Prompt: "Can I kill him?" "No." "Just a little bit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritation and ICERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new little one-shot/drabble for ya. It's a short one, and a dialogue-only fic, but I like to think it's still pretty cute/funny. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can I kill him?"

"No."

"Just a little bit?"

"Skye, no."

"He's doing it completely wrong."

"That doesn't mean you can just kill him."

"But he didn't listen to a single thing that I taught him."

"He's a cadet, Skye. Not even a full fledged agent yet. Just because you're his SO, it doesn't mean you can kill him for not coding right. He's going to make mistakes and then he'll learn from those mistakes."

"I know, you're right. I don't know why I'm getting so irritated by this."

"Maybe it's because your seven months pregnant and your emotions are greatly heightened right now."

"Or it's because this kid is actually an idiot and is making me question how he's even made it this far as a cadet."

"Skye, go easy on him. It's his first year; he's still getting the hang of things."

"Skye?"

"Skye, what is it?"

"He made another damn mistake."

"You can't kill him."

"Fine. But can I at least ICE him then?"

"No."

"Skye..."

"I'm gonna ICE him."

"Skye, no! Get back here!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know what you think in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
